


Happy Valentines Day You Clot-Pole

by PoisonIvy0212



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur crushing harder than a fan girl, Finally!, Gwaine is cute, I just dont have nice things to say about Gwen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Merlin crushing harder than a twelve year old, Morgana mentioned but not present, Nobody is Dead, This is what should have happened, Took Me Long Enough To Write, Why are they not together?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy0212/pseuds/PoisonIvy0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentines Day, in Merlin's opinion the worst day of the year. The one he wants is the one he can't have.</p>
<p>Sometimes all you need is Prince Charming to say yes, or kiss you. Whichever happens first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentines Day You Clot-Pole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alixinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/gifts).



Valentine’s Day. And to Merlin, it seemed like everyone was doing **something** or was with **someone**. Gwen had somehow persuaded Arthur (much to Merlin’s disgust) to take her on some trip for a picnic, probably to the lake if he knew the young Prince. “Just the two of us” she’s said fluttering her eyelashes, it was enough to make a blind man vomit. The knights either had dates or if you were Gwaine and Percy gone drinking. Gaius had gone to a village in need of his help, and was then going to join Uther in a neighbouring kingdom where a new peace treaty had been negotiated and was now being signed. That only left Morgana, who to put it nicely, was being a PMSing bitch. Therefore it didn’t matter how bored, lonely and miserable Merlin would get there was no hope in Camelot he’d spend time with that witch. He’d much rather spend time with Gwaine and Percy crashing their “drinking time” if that was actually what they were doing. 

As the night began to creep in over Camelot, Merlin started to wonder how Arthur was, and whether he should really start getting the room ready for the Prince’s arrival. But he’d been given the day off, a very rare thing indeed when you worked for Arthur Pendragon. Shaking his head and placing the dishes from his meal on the side board, he made his way along the familiar echoing corridors.  
“I could walk these in my sleep with or without magic to help” Merlin muttered lightly as he stopped outside the all too familiar door. But his hands were beginning to shake and sweat as he reached for the handle, his heartbeat was thundering in his rib cage just at the thought of being in Arthur’s room. Alone. On Valentine’s Day. One minor problem. No Arthur. 

Going through the usual routine of hanging and folding Arthur’s clothes, closing the curtains, and lighting candles there was nothing to stop Merlin’s mind from wondering  
‘Nothing like setting the mood’ he thought glumly as his mind chose to back to the fact Arthur was out with Gwen rather than him. Making his way over to Arthur’s large bed he proceeded to remove the thick and slightly heavy throw cover, which was only there for decoration, as he began to dwell on all the reasons why Arthur would never be interested in him.  
‘Let’s face it’ he thought sadly as he became engrossed in his task ‘He’s a prince, destined to be a great king. I am a servant, big eared, not particularly good looking, mouthy and let’s face it the whole “Oh by the way I have magic” could be a bit of a relationship killer’ Merlin sighed “Princes love Princesses not their man servants!” He scolded himself out loud.

******

Arthur was totally disgusted with himself as he made his way up the stone steps of the castle and wondered towards his own rooms. The day hadn’t been terrible, but it hadn’t been amazing either. And then there was that attempted kiss. He groaned just thinking about it. How Gwen had “subtlety” lent in pressing her lips to his own, trying to coax him into something deeper.  
“Gwen, we can’t do this” he stated gently pushing her away from where she’d attempted to crawl into his lap, there was a clear look of anguish upon her pretty features and disappointment within her eyes. “I’m sorry but…” ‘I love someone else’ was what he so desperately wanted to say, but that could lead to some awkward and unnecessary questions, she sadly interpreted his trailing off as something completely different.  
“I understand completely Arthur” a smile played on her lips as Arthur almost sighed with relief  
“You do?”  
“Yes, we cannot be together now, but when you’re king maybe then it will be acceptable” if it was possible for the human jaw to drop any more than the Prince’s already had, it would have been declared a miracle (or a horror).  
“I-I have to go” he stammered, rather un-prince like, mentally thanking the Gods he’d given Merlin the day off.  
He was frustrated and angry and even contemplated pulling his man servant from the tavern to relieve some of this tension, the clotpole certainly wouldn’t miss an evening there when he spent much of his time (when he should be working) there anyway! Regardless of this (tempting) idea Arthur continued to make his way up to his rooms when he stopped abruptly. Shadows flickered in the light pouring from underneath his door. Curious he opened the door slowly and quietly, hoping that the hinges would be silent for once despite the weight of the wooden door they held onto.  
“Princes love princesses, not their man servants” an all too familiar voice ranted quietly. Stepping into the room a little further he found Merlin, bent at the waist over his bed, trousers clinging sinfully to his ass. “He will never love you so get that out of your head”. It was like the beginnings of one of his erotic dreams, but the last statement snapped Arthur out of his daze, how could he not love Merlin’s loyalty, his ability to say exactly what he was thinking regardless of ‘social standing’, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud whenever he thought about the memory of Merlin’s first meeting ‘I already called you an arse, I just hadn’t realised you were a royal one’.

The sudden laughter in the otherwise quiet room startled Merlin who immediately straightened up and turned to face Arthur.  
“I give you a day off after your countless times of whining and I find you doing what I pay you to do. You really do not listen to me do you?” Embarrassed Merlin looked down at his boots, but after thinking for a moment he looked up at the toned and handsome prince walking towards him  
“Shouldn’t you be out with Gwen? Or is she planning to sneak up here later?” the retort was cocky and somewhat sarcastic, hiding Merlin’s need to state he was in fact bored and lonely on Valentine’s Day. Arthur merely raised an eyebrow at the boy, no not a boy he was a man. Giving him a quick once over with his eyes convinced the prince that Merlin was certainly a man. But Merlin’s comment went straight to his heart like an arrow hitting its target causing a fracture in the vital organ and nausea to roll in his stomach. Noticing Arthur’s sudden emotional shift, the young man stopped his laughing  
“No, Guinevere will not be joining me later or at any other time.” Merlin nodded once, staying respectfully silent as he headed towards the door to leave. “I’m surprised you haven’t asked how my day was, usually I can’t get you to shut up” the servant stopped only a few feet away from the door and shrugged,  
“I didn’t think it was any of my business, so I figured I wouldn’t ask” ‘I don’t want to know how much you enjoyed her company’ was what he really wanted to say as Merlin stayed facing the door,  
“Well, no it isn’t but anyway it was awful.” It was not just the sentence that caught Merlin’s attention but the flippancy of the way Arthur said it.  
“Why was it awful? Something wrong?” he tried to sound nonchalant, but there was a smile fighting its way to his lips that made Merlin grateful he wasn’t facing the young prince.  
“I…uh” why was it so hard for Arthur to speak now? He was usually all bravado. Taking a deep breath the blond decided to start again “I like someone else” he said it so quietly Merlin had to strain to hear it.  
“Oh” was the only thing Merlin could say, he hadn’t realised how much he’d allowed himself to hope in the few minutes of learning the picnic was a disaster. From the court yard, Gwaine’s drunken singing filtered through the open window, breaking what could have been perceived as an awkward silence.  
“TELL ME YOU LOVE ME!” the drunken knight yelled at the top of his lungs, causing Percy to wince at the volume Gwaine used so close to his ears. It sadly did nothing to prompt the love struck pair in the prince’s rooms as denial is a treacherous thing.  
“If there’s nothing else sire, I’ll leave you for the evening. Goodnight” But Arthur couldn’t let him leave, he grabbed Merlin’s arm turning him around before carefully closing the door.  
“Merlin…there’s something else. Something I need to tell you…okay maybe it would be better if I showed you” Merlin’s nerves were on edge, Arthur’s brain was split between singing encouragements and screaming insanity.  
Closing the distance between them, the prince let his fingers delve into the raven tresses of his servant and pull him down to his level. When their lips met, there was an instant sense of urgency, Merlin gasped at the soft lips caressing his own but didn’t pull away. Never one to miss a golden opportunity, Arthur took his chance and slipped his tongue into Merlin’s mouth deepening the kiss and pushing him against the wall.  
“Arthur?” a feminine voice enquired through the door accompanied by a knock. The two men forced themselves apart, their cheeks flushed and lips a little swollen from the kissing neither really knew what do.  
Taking the initiative Merlin dove behind one of the heavy drapes that surrounded the window. His heart was still pounding and his knees were all but jelly from the kiss, but what did it mean? Did Arthur like him? Was this just fate’s version of a cruel joke, by giving him a glimpse of what he could never have?  
‘Oh no, what if he heard my comment?’ Merlin mentally panicked, the urgency he felt for Arthur to get rid of Gwen was no longer fuelled by lust, but the need for answers preferably before he hyperventilated.  
The task of getting rid of Guinevere however was proving a little more difficult than Arthur had first imagined.  
“I just wanted to make sure you were alright…you left rather suddenly earlier” she stated softly “And seeing as you gave Merlin the day off, I thought I could…assist you this evening” she looked up at Arthur through her lashes while placing a hand on his forearm.  
“I am fine thank you, and I do not require your assistance Merlin has already been and completed all the tasks I require him for” he mentally winced knowing that could be easily misinterpreted. Sadly this did not seem to deter the servant girl who was now looking around carefully to make sure they were alone.  
“Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to help you that Merlin can’t do?” Merlin bit back a growl as he glared at the woman he once saw as an ally as she continued her flirtatious glances and touches.  
“Guinevere if you had any sense you would remember who you were propositioning” Arthur’s tone was careful and guarded.  
“I remember, sire” she purred grinning like a cat  
“Kindly take your hands off me and remember you are Lady Morgana’s servant. Not a common harlot.” His tone had suddenly turned icy “Your position requires a certain self respect and be thankful I don’t call a guard to have you escorted to the dungeon for these blatantly disrespectful acts.” Arthur’s glare was unyielding. If anyone for a moment doubted whether Arthur took after his father in any way or not that glare could have silenced them all.  
“B-but Arthur, I thought you loved me…in the woods…that kiss…” Arthur’s cruel and cold laughter silenced her.  
“That kiss? It meant nothing to me. It was just a kiss. You are a servant and I am the prince of Camelot. We can and NEVER WILL BE together.” Those words felt like they were not only meant for Gwen. Like always Arthur threw daggers with expert precision into their hearts, hitting exactly where it would hurt. Just like in the target practice that led to Arthur and Merlin’s first meeting.  
“I’m sorry to have disturbed you sire” Gwen mumbled attempting to gather the remains of shredded dignity she had, giving a low curtsy before leaving the room swiftly unshed tears welling in her eyes.  
After a few unsteady heart beats, Merlin emerged from behind the curtain unsure what to do next. Arthur was busy running his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration at Gwen’s most recent antics. Mentally scolding himself about attending the picnic in the first place, he looked up as Merlin stepped from behind the curtains relaxing a little.  
“Merlin.” His name was spoken like a breath, but Merlin’s posture had become rigid as the prince approached him.  
“I should go. After all the Prince of Camelot needs his rest” the words were cold and bitter, confusing the blonde for a moment before he realised how harsh words spoken to Gwen also applied to Merlin.  
“No Merlin I didn’t -”  
“I’m a servant Arthur. Just like Gwen. So don’t lie to try and convince yourself it’s different” the words burned in the brunette’s throat and tasted like ashes on his tongue as he said them. “Goodnight your majesty” Arthur was too shocked at Merlin’s apparent 180 to stop him from leaving. 

*****

By the time the prince had come to his senses once more, Merlin was closing the door on his familiar lodgings. With Gaius gone, the place seemed empty. But the young warlock was glad the older man was not here, he would have to explain the tears rolling down his cheeks in a steady stream demanding to know why his heart felt as if it had just been shattered. Merlin scrubbed at his face angrily, cursing himself for believing, just for a moment, things could be different for him. That he could be happy for once.  
The brunette hadn’t realised how heavily he was leaning against the door until he felt it being shoved, forcing him to stagger forward and Arthur to practically fall in the doorway.  
“Did you put a blockade behind that door?” the prince exclaimed rubbing his shoulder a little.  
“N-no I was leaning on it.” Merlin mumbled all confidence gone from his voice. “What are you doing here Arthur?” he didn’t care about the lack of formality in his address; he was tired both emotionally and physically. The prince licked his lips quickly not daring to look at his manservant before nodding once to himself as he made up his mind.  
“This is what I’m doing here” he grabbed the back of Merlin’s head and forced him down to his level as he kissed him forcefully. The servant attempted to resist but his heart betrayed him once again and gave in. As they parted Merlin took a step back hoping to establish some distance between the two of them. “Merlin…please. Don’t run away from me” For a prince that had been taught that emotion meant weakness, he was allowing himself to be pretty vulnerable in front of a servant.  
“What is it you want from me Arthur? You’ve made it pretty clear that your social standing will not tolerate being with someone as lowly as a servant, which is what I am. Unless you’ve forgotten that.” Arthur visibly flinched, he knew he deserved that. But he had come here to explain himself and make this right, and come hell or high water that’s what he would do.  
“Merlin. I want to apologise. I know what I said to Gwen does in a way include you…but at the same time it doesn’t. You’re different from all the other servants in the castle.” You have no idea merlin thought bitterly.  
“I have never met anyone that has been able to insult me without a care in the world that hasn’t been of a similar ‘social standing’ as you put it. Merlin you challenge me in so many ways, you frustrate me and never listen to what I say.” A small smile was making its way onto the Prince’s lips but the young man before him kept his gaze on the floor between them, not looking in the prince’s eyes. “You may be a servant Merlin…but you’re also the one who managed to steal my heart, which makes you far more important than any Queen, Princess or servant that attempts to throw themselves at my feet.” Merlin looked up startled; he had not expected that kind of speech from the heir to the throne.  
“But I-“ Merlin stuttered.  
“Merlin, I love you. I’m sorry if what I said to Gwen hurt you…it was never meant to be directed at you. Ever since you challenged me in the court yard, calling me an arse, I’ve known you were special…it’s just taken me a long time to realise how special you are to me.” New tears sprung to Merlin’s eyes as he saw the sincerity in Arthur’s eyes. Taking a step forward he embraced the prince resting his cheek on the blonde’s hair loving the feeling of the other’s body pressed against his own.  
“I’m sorry too” he whispered “I should have let you explain…it’s just hard” resting his forehead against Arthur’s the young man smiled shyly.  
“I know. I wish things were different, but I swear to you, you will be the only one that ever has my heart” Merlin pressed a gentle kiss to Arthur’s lips, letting his hands rest on the prince’s hips while they explored one another’s mouths.  
“Perhaps we could continue this in the bedroom?” Arthur suggested with a cheeky smile, laughter dancing in his eyes.  
“We could…or we could go back to your rooms. At least that way it isn’t suspicious tomorrow” Merlin stated sensibly. Arthur blinked for a moment, his breath once again taken away by the man in front of him  
“Put a lot of thought into this haven’t you Merlin” the servant blushed making the blonde grin. He loved seeing Merlin blush because of his words.  
“I may have thought about this once or twice over the years.” He admitted quietly. “I just…couldn’t find a way of telling you how I felt. That and I am just a servant, and you went on that picnic with Gwen-” he was once again cut off with a kiss.  
“I don’t want you to say that ever again. You are not just a servant to me Merlin. And that picnic…I thought you didn’t feel the way about me that I do about you. I didn’t think it would hurt and I certainly didn’t think she would kiss me. But anyway! We aren’t going to speak of this again. Certainly not tonight anyway! Come along” Arthur all but dragged the taller man out of the healer’s rooms and back down the corridors, quickly making his way back to his own royal rooms.  
They were lucky that it was late in the day and many of the servants had retired for the evening. Those guards still on duty paid no mind to the prince and his servant, especially as both acted as if nothing unusual was going on.  
“And what are we going to be doing in your rooms your highness?” Merlin chuckled cheekily as they reached the doors,  
“My dear Merlin. You really are a clot-pole at times aren’t you? I am going to show you that princes really can love their man servants instead of princesses.” When he kissed Merlin this time, the brunette actually started to believe him, allowing himself to be guided to the bed he’d already lovingly prepared.

**<3<3**

If Percy, Gwaine or any of the other knights noticed any of the interesting bruises on Arthur’s neck during training the next day, or the kitchen staff that Merlin was requesting more food for the prince than usual…well they certainly weren’t going to tell the king. Even if the words “finally” and “about time” were uttered by many. After all, a happy prince meant a happy future king and a potentially prosperous kingdom in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this in Feburary of my first year of Uni...I'm now in my third year and only just posting it because of serious writers block and sheer worry it wasn't worthy of being here..
> 
> Many, many thanks to the wonderful alixinsanity for always reading whatever I'd written and giving me a boot up the butt to post this :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
